


The Ghosts of Valentine's Past, Present and Future

by Zeetrip



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: Lio Fotia hated Valentine's Day because of what happened to his past. But once he gets a visit from three spirits, he might have a change of heart.I do not own Promare.Noah's McLing and Anwyll are my ocs.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 8





	1. Lio Fotia the Scrooge

The city of Promepolis was getting decorations ready for one of the best holidays of the season.

Valentine's day was just around the corner and all the couples in the city were getting ready for the wonderful event. Buying flowers, chocolates, and special gifts for those they love.

Everyone was excited for the holiday of love, even a certain fashion designer at the white rose boutique.

This fashion designer had hip-length black hair with rose gold eyes full of excitement. He loves Valentine's Day and tomorrow, he's having a party to celebrate his favorite holiday.

He already has the gifts and some of the food and snacks ready. Now, all he needs to do is get a gift for his new boyfriend.

The ravenette thought about this for a moment until he got an excellent idea. "I got it! I'll make my beloved some jalapeno poppers. Those are his favorite food after all."

The feminine, young man looked inside his fridge to see what else he had. But sadly, he didn't have the ingredients for jalapeno poppers.

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath but then shrugged. "Good thing I'm not working today, so I'll go to the store again."

The ravenette got dressed into his favorite pink and violet dress that's just perfect for Valentine's Day with all its red, pink and white hearts. And he had matching shoes to go with them, which makes it even better.

He got his keys and purse and was about to head out the door, when he heard the bell of his boutique ring.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath again. He forgot to lock the door; he should remember to lock it again when he gets back.

With a smile he walked up to the front of his store, only to see one of his friends. Lio Fotia, CEO of the Fotia Company, a person that doesn't like Valentine's Day.

Lio gave a face of disgust at the Valentine's Day decorations in the boutique. "I still don't understand why you like this holiday so much, Anwyll."

"It's the holiday of love." Anwyll told his friend with excitement. "Why do you hate it so much, Lio?"

"Because I gave up on love." Lio reminded him like the thousandth time.

Anwyll shook his head. "I believe there's still love in your heart, Lio Fotia."

Lio didn't answer him, just looked at him with a raised eyebrow like he should already know him by now.

Anwyll sighed before looking at Lio in the eyes. "I know you didn't just come here to be disgusted by my decorations."

"You're right." Lio nodded. "I'm here because I was hoping you would make me another suit."

Anwyll closed his eyes, feeling a little annoyed but because the two of them are friends, he needs to stay calm. "Alright, but it'll have to wait until after Valentine's Day."

"Fair enough." Lio shrugged before leaving. "I'll see you after tomorrow."

"Don't you at least want to come to my party tomorrow?" Anwyll half begged. "I really want to introduce you and Galo to my new boyfriend."

"You know I work on Valentine's Day." Lio raised an eyebrow at him.

"Does Galo have to work too since he's your secretary?" Anwyll spat back, not even caring if he sounded mean now.

"I gave him and Thyma the day off because they want to go to your party." Lio gave him a glare before taking a deep breath. "I'll see you later." After that, Lio went out the door, leaving a disappointed Anwyll behind.

Anwyll shook his head and dug in his purse for a heart shaped bottle of perfume. He was hoping to never use it but because of the way Lio is, he wants his old friend back. "You asked for it Lio."

Anwyll walked out of his boutique and sprayed the perfume three times before letting the wind take the scent to Lio.

Lio walked down the street and started to smell something sweet in the air. Like roses and chocolates and it smelled really good. "Where is that coming from? Smells good."

Anwyll quickly, locked up his boutique and ran to the other side of his building to get his scooter ready. While doing so, he put the perfume back in his purse and took a deep breath. "Please, let this work."

* * *

Later that night, Lio was having dinner in his mansion, by himself. He was watching TV too but he was trying to look for something that wasn't Valentine's Day related. In the end, he found a documentary about penguins and it was better than nothing so, he decided to watch it.

Once he was done, he went to his room and put on a pair of black pajamas before heading into bed.

He also set up his alarm so he can wake up early for work tomorrow. He'll be alone again but that's how he wanted it to be.

He laid down on his pillow and got comfortable. But before he closed his eyes, he mumbled a few more words in disgust. "Valentine's Day. Bah humbug."


	2. Meis the Ghost of Valentine's Past

An hour passed after Lio closed his eyes and an hour of the night has gone away. Lio was sleeping, soundly and peacefully, until he felt light shine on his eyes.

He groaned and looked at his clock to see that it was now, nine p.m. It shouldn't be morning yet so, where is the light coming from?

Lio sat up in bed and looked at the light that's in his room. "What the hell!?"

"Hello, Lio Fotia." The light greeted and faded a little to reveal a man with blue hair with bangs covering his right eye. He looked like an angel with his white robes and wings but he had no halo, only a stuffed teddy bear with a red and pink heart on its chest.

"What the...!?" Lio couldn't believe who he was seeing right now. "Who are you and how did you get in my house!?"

"I went through." The angel answered and went through Lio with ease. "Like that."

Lio's eyes went wide with shock and touched his chest where that angel went through him. "Am I dead!?"

"No." The angel shook his head and took his hand in reassurance. "I promise you, you're not dead."

"Okay but..." Lio took his hand away and looked at the angel, directly in the eyes. "Who are you?"

"My name is Meis." Meis answered with a soft smile. "I'm the Ghost of Valentine's Past."

"Meis." Lio tested the name and started to feel less scared. "Okay, why are you here?"

"I'm one of the three spirits that will visit you tonight. And I'm here to show you your past." Meis held out his hand for the other man. "Take my hand."

Lio was hesitant at first because he just met this man and he didn't know if he should trust him or not. But because he didn't want to anger a spirit, he did as he was told and the ghost brought him to the center of his room. Then Meis, spread his wings to cover himself and Lio before he spread them out and they were no longer in Lio's room.

Lio looked around to see that it's a beautiful day in February. The sky was clear, the birds were flying and singing, the flowers were blooming. Everything seemed so perfect but then Lio saw a certain little boy and with a woman with the magenta eyes and orchid hair in a loose ponytail.

Lio gasped with both horror and sadness when he saw the little boy. "That's me!"

"It _was_ you." Meis corrected, reminding Lio that they're in the past. "And who might be that lovely lady?"

"That's..." Lio put a hand to his chest, feeling pain rise within him. "My mother."

"Trinity Fotia?" Meis asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah." Lio nodded and went closer to his younger self and his mother. "I remember this Valentine's Day, where me and mommy were having a picnic in Promepolis park."

"And?"

"And..." Lio looked at the scene in front of him with a small smile. "I had so much fun with her."

"Happy Valentine's Day, mommy!" Little Lio hugged his mother with a lot of love.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby cakes!" Trinity held her boy with the same love and affection as her boy while kissing his face. "I have a special gift for you."

"What?" Little Lio asked, excited about his present.

Trinity opened the picnic basket to get a little wrapped box with a cute little red bow on top. "Open it up and you'll see."

Little Lio took the box and opened it up to see some yummy, chocolate pudding with a chocolate macaroon on top. Little Lio smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Thank you, mommy! I love it!"

"You're welcome, baby." Trinity giggled.

"I have something for you too." Lio looked inside his backpack to get a box that's a little bigger than his mother's. "This is for you."

"Thank you, Lio." Trinity opened the box to see a handmade necklace with rainbow beads and a plastic, rainbow heart charm. "Aww, it's so beautiful." 

"I made it in arts and crafts class and I know you like rainbows. So, I wanted to make you a rainbow necklace." Little Lio explained to his mother with a smile.

Trinity put on the necklace with care and admired the beautiful and thoughtful gift her baby made. "That's so sweet and thoughtful, Lio. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Little Lio hugged his mother once again and was rewarded with a hug back from his beloved mother.

Lio watched his younger self and his mother with a smile and some tears in his eyes. He remembered this day so well and he missed the loving touch of his mother's embrace.

"Lio?" Meis noticed his tears and set a comforting hand on his shoulder. "This was the last day Valentine's Day you had with her, wasn't it?"

Lio sniffed and wiped his tears away before giving Meis a nod. "Yeah. The next day, she caught a disease and passed away not long after."

Meis gave a look of sympathy before covering them up with his wings again before spreading them. This time, they were in front of the grave of Trinity Fotia and Little Lio was in front of the grave, crying his eyes out while reading the tombstone.

_**Trinity Fotia, a loving mother.** _

Lio let a few more tears out before looking up at Meis. "After she died, I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"You didn't have any other family?"

Lio shook his head. "My father died before I was born so I never met him. And my mother ran away from home so, she never wanted to talk about her parents. She was the only family I had."

"I see." Meis looked away from Lio. "That's why you stayed at an orphanage ever since, right?"

Lio nodded. "Yeah."

Meis covered them up with his wings again before taking them to the orphanage, where Little Lio was sitting by himself with a book.

Lio looked at his younger self with sympathy before looking into the crowd of other orphans. "This is where I met Galo and Anwyll."

"Oh?" Meis asked, sounding interested.

Lio smiled and gasped with excitement when he saw two boys come up to his younger self. One had teal eyes with blue hair in a mohawk while the other had black hair in a job hairstyle and rose gold eyes. No doubt, these two were Galo and Anwyll.

"Hello." Little Galo greeted with a huge smile. "My name's Galo Thymos."

"And I'm Anwyll." Anwyll greeted with a smile of his own while holding a doll. "What's your name?"

Little Lio was nervous to see the two at first but he managed to be brave and put a smile on for them. "My name is Lio Fotia. Nice to meet you Galo, Anwyll."

"Would you like to play with us?" Anwyll offered his doll to Lio with a generous smile.

Lio smiled at the two and nodded before taking the doll from Anwyll and the three of them started playing.

Lio laughed, feeling happier than he's ever felt. "These two were real goofballs back then."

"Indeed, they were." Meis agreed but then he covered them with his wings and took them to another place once again.

Galo, Lio and Anwyll were teenagers now and were getting everything ready for a Valentine's Day party. Galo and Lio were putting up some of the decorations while Anwyll cooked and baked.

While Anwyll set another tray of cookies down, he looked up at the decorations with a smile. "You guys are doing amazing."

"Thanks, Anwyll." Galo put up another strand of heart lights. "You're doing great too and those cookies smell good."

"Thank you but you can't have them yet, they're for the party." Anwyll told the two before putting the small treats on a plate.

"Can't we have just one cookie?" Teenage Lio asked, hoping to get away with the puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Anwyll gave him a knowing smirk with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, Lio but you're gonna have to try harder than that."

"Oh, okay." Teenage Lio shrugged and went over to help Galo with the rest of the lights.

"You seemed to really love Valentine's Day." Meis pointed out before turning to Lio. "What happened?"

Lio watched his younger self and Galo put up the lights together before looking at Meis. "It was because of this party that changed everything."

Meis looked shocked before covering them with his wings once again and brought them to the party. All the guests were here and having fun and Lio was dancing with a blond man that he remembered as Kray Foresight.

"I met Kray Foresight at this party." Lio told Meis. "I was searching for love and I thought I found it. He just seemed so nice to me and I felt happy for the most part."

"But?"

"But the next Valentine's Day, I found out that he was only using me." Lio closed his eyes while Meis used his wings to teleport them again. To where Lio found some papers on Kray's desk, papers about taking Lio's company. "He only wanted power and money, he never loved me."

"And that's why you hated Valentine's Day?" Meis asked, shocked to hear this. "That's why you gave up on love?"

"I was hoping love would come to me but I was wrong." Lio looked down at the ground before watching his younger self through the papers at Kray, with tears in his eyes. "And since it never came after that incident and I was tired of thinking about love, I decided to give it all up."

Meis took a breath before hugging his teddy bear with his own tears, feeling sorry for Lio. "I'm so sorry."

Lio shook his head. "Not your fault."

"Do you want to go home?" Meis asked and earned a nod from Lio. "Okay, close your eyes and when yoy open them, you'll be back in your bed."

Lio did as Meis instructed and closed his eyes for at least ten seconds. Once he opened them, he was back in his room, in his bed, all alone.

He felt something wet on his cheeks and he touched them to feel the tears he cried while he was sleeping. He gave a sigh and closed his eyes once again.


	3. Gueira the Ghost of Valentine's Present

Another hour passed and Lio was asleep again but then he felt something tickle his nose. He didn't think much of it so, he brushed it off. But then soft little things kept tickling his nose and even his face.

He opened his eyes and saw that they were rose petals with the colors, red, pink, and white. They were floating in the air and landing on his bed which was strange in Lio's opinion.

He got out of bed and touched the ground to feel more rose petals. And they made a path that led him to his living room.

Lio followed the path and the closer he went, the more he was hearing music. Romantic music, with a piano, cello, violin, harp and music boxes.

Lio entered his living room to see that it actually wasn't his living room anymore. It looked more like a ballroom and it was filled with tables of Valentine gifts, rose petals, and treats. He also saw the instruments, playing the music and beautiful clothes, hats and jewelry were moving on their own and slow dancing to the music.

"Welcome, Lio Fotia!"

Lio turned to his right to see a man with red eyes and red hair with a huge smile on his face. He was wearing a suit with red, pink and white. And in his hand, was a bouquet of thornless roses that were on fire and tied together with a velvet purple ribbon.

"Are you another ghost?" Lio asked, even though he has a feeling that he is.

"I sure am!" The excited ghost floated over and offered his right hand which Lio firmly, shook. "The name's Gueira, I'm the Ghost of Valentine's Present."

"Nice to meet you." Lio politely said and then got to his question. One that probably needs to be said right now. "What does the present hold?"

Gueira turned and offered his arm like how a gentleman does for a lady. "Follow me and you'll find out."

Lio took Gueira's arm and the two floated together to a nearby mirror. They passed through it like a portal and the next thing Lio knew was that they were in the White Rose Boutique. And Anwyll was doing some last minute preparations for his party.

The bell to the boutique rang and Lio and Gueira saw that Galo walked in with a rectangular container in hand. "Hey Anwyll!"

"Hey, Galo!" Anwyll got down from his ladder and went over to him. "What did you bring?"

Galo gave a small smile and gave Anwyll the container. "I made fudge for the party. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah!" Anwyll took the container and set in on a nearby table which Lio assumes is the sweets table. "My boyfriend is bringing his friends over and they love fudge. So, this is perfect. Thank you."

"No problem." Galo shrugged while his smile dissapeared.

Lio noticed it and wondered what could be wrong. Is Galo upset about something? What is he upset about?

Anwyll noticed it too. "Galo?"

Galo shook his head and gave a small smile once again. "Do you need help with anything before the guests arrive?"

"Galo..."

"You want everything to be perfect right?" Galo walked over to the decorations and smiled at them. "I say it all looks gorgeous so far."

Anwyll sighed in defeat and shook his head. He wasn't gonna get an answer, not now anyway. So, he gave a small smile of his own and gave some stickers to Galo. "Can you put these stickers on some of the lights, please?"

Galo took the stickers with a smile and a nod. "You got it!"

"I wonder what Galo's upset about." Gueira thought aloud while looking at Lio with a raised eyebrow.

Lio raised an eyebrow at Gueira while shrugging. "What makes you think I know?"

Gueira gave a disappointed frown while shaking his head. Then he moved his bouquet like a wand before the flaming rose petals flew out of the stems and flew like birds around them.

Before Lio knew it, the rose petals went back to the bouquet and they were still at the White Rose Boutique but the guests were at the party. There was Thyma, Heris Ardebit and even Burning Rescue was there as well. Galo and Anwyll knew some of the members from Burning Rescue as far as Lio knew. He didn't know why but he has a feeling that Galo is gonna become a firefighter sooner or later.

"Everyone's having fun." Lio said and saw how much fun they were having. It kinda made him feel empty inside but he can't let that eat at him. They can have fun with or without him.

"Not everyone." Gueira told him and pointed to Galo who was looking out the window, looking sad and trying to find something.

Or someone.

"Galo?" Lio walked over to said man to try to figure out what's wrong. But he couldn't read what was making Galo upset. But then he saw a little box in Galo's hand and it had Lio's name on it.

This causes Lio's eyes to go wide with shock and guilt.

"Looks like he's waiting for you." Gueira pointed out the obvious. "Too bad you decided that you wanted to work rather than spend time with him and your friends."

Lio turned to Gueira before turning to Galo once again to see Galo give a sigh and put the little gift in his pocket.

"He's not coming, Galo." Anwyll walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Believe me, I know."

Galo turned to his best friend but turned back, hoping that he would be wrong. But there was no sign of Lio and this causes his heart to break. "I wish he would have at least given me a chance before he decided to give up on love completely. I would have tried to make him happy the best I know how."

"I'm sorry, Galo." Anwyll hugged his closest friend which was returned. "You would have treated Lio better than that fucking Foresight guy."

"I know." Galo wiped away a tear and turned back to the window one more time to see if Lio might have had a change of heart. But he wasn't there and now, his heart was not only shattered but smashed into tinier pieces.

"Do you want some cookies?" Anwyll asked, hoping to try to make his friend at least a little better. Galo nodded and the two walked away from the window to go to the sweets table.

Lio watched the scene with tears in his eyes. Galo's dream was to become a firefighter but he gave up that dream so he could be Lio's secretary and get closer to him. And he wanted to get closer so he can try to get a chance with him. He didn't know Galo felt that way and now, he feels like a complete, heartless jackass for not seeing this sooner. He thought Galo changed his mind about being a firefighter and wanted to work with him because he wanted more money. But he was too blinded by his past that he didn't even care about what he felt.

Galo's dreams were crushed because of him and this makes his heart break with sadness, guilt, and regret. All he wants now is for Galo's dream to come true.

Lio walked up to Galo, tears now gone. But the sadness, guilt and regret still remains. "Galo, I didn't know you felt that way."

Galo didn't answer, just ate some of Anwyll's heart-shaped cookies in silence.

"He can't hear you, Lio." Gueira walked over to him and Lio turned to him to see that the flames in his bouquet were dying out. "How do you feel, now that you know?"

Lio looked down in shame. He was the reason why Galo's dreams were crushed, he was rude to Anwyll and now, he feels like his life is falling apart. "Devastated."

"How heartless can someone be?" Gueira shook his head and brought the bouquet closer to Lio's face. "You should have given Galo a chance."

After that, Gueira blew the small flame out.


	4. Noah McLing the Ghost of Valentine's Future

Lio closed his eyes but once he opened them, he wasn't in his room. He was in a cemetery and it made Lio shake with dread.

It was cold, scary and Lio was afraid that something bad will happen. His body was shacking even more and he started to walk backwards. Only to be stopped by accidentally, bumping into someone.

Lio turned around to see another man who he believes to be the last ghost. He looked like one of those gothic assassins from those video games or a modern version of the Grim Reaper. With the black trench coat with the hood, black pants and tough looking boots. He looked like he could kill Lio right now but he didn't carry any weapons to kill him with. He only carried a box of chocolates with one skeleton hand and was eating them with the other.

This causes Lio to shake even more because of how scared he is. And he fell to his knees, his legs feeling weak and useless. "A-are y-y-you the... The... The...?"

"Yes. I'm the Ghost of Valentine's Future." The ghost nodded and took off his hood to reveal a human face with white hair in a mohawk that looks shorter and simpler than Galo's. His crimson eyes showed no kindness, they were cold and unwelcoming like Death himself. "Noah McLing."

"Noah?" Lio was able to stand back up and look at Noah but he was still scared of the spirit. "What does the future hold?"

Noah didn't answer with words. Instead, he pointed a skeleton finger to the right and Lio looked to see that there was a Church and it looked like someone was getting married. Was it Galo?

"Who's getting married?" Lio asked, desperate to know the answer.

"Look closer." Noah ordered with a tone that didn't sound kind at all. More like, he was angry and his face definitely proved it.

Lio looked closer and saw that Anwyll was the bride. He was still getting ready but Lio would have to admit that Anwyll looked super gorgeous with his white ball gown and his hair was half up and in ringlets.

Galo walked in front of Anwyll and looked at the ravenette with a smile. "You look amazing, Anwyll."

"Thanks, Galo." Anwyll turned to him and looked at Galo's suit with a smile. "You look amazing too."

"Thank you." Galo looked at his watch and gave a quite gasp. "We got to go; the ceremony should be starting soon."

"Ready to walk me down the aisle, best man?" Anwyll smirked and bumped his hip with his own.

Galo gave a small laugh and offered his arm to the bride. "You know it."

Anwyll took his arm but before walking, he looked to the graves where Lio was standing and gave a look of grief to Galo. "Do you want to go see Lio before I leave for the honeymoon?"

Galo's smile dropped and looked to the graves before shedding a couple tears before nodding.

Why were they looking at the graves when they mentioned him? Lio was confused but at the same time he wasn't. Could he possibly be dead in the future?

His two friends walked inside the Church and it felt like time was moving forward for now, Galo and Anwyll were in front of a grave.

Lio's grave.

Lio gasped in horror while Noah ate another chocolate.

"Hey, you two are the ones who came to Lio Fotia's funeral, right?" An old grave digger came to the two and shook his head at the grave. "You two were the only ones who bid him farewell. Can I ask why?"

The two friends didn't give him words, just looked down and shook their heads.

Lio's eyes widened with shock. Anwyll and Galo were the only ones who came to his funeral? Well, he deserves it because he didn't care about other people's feelings. But those two were always there for him but where was he when they needed him? He wasn't there and now he feels like the most heartless human being ever.

"Can I be alone with Lio for a little bit, please?" Galo requested and received a nod from Anwyll and the grave digger before they left.

Galo took a deep breath and fell to his knees before letting tears stain his cheeks once again.

Lio went over to Galo and went down on his knees as well. He noticed that Galo's left ring finger didn't have a ring and that's when he felt tears roll down his own face once again. "Galo never loved another."

Noah walked up and nodded. "His heart died along with you. He may still have love within him but his heart is long gone along with you."

His heart? Long gone? No, it can't be long gone. That means he can't love another person the way he loved him. That can't be the end. He can't close his heart up like that. He has to let it be free and not let it be a slave to him.

Lio cried once again, feeling regret rise within him again. "I've been so selfish and heartless! I'm so sorry, Galo."

"He can't hear you." Noah reminded him and finished the last chocolate in his box before tossing it to his grave. "Watch the last part."

Galo took out the little gift he saved for Lio on Valentine's Day and set it by the tombstone. "I hope you can accept my gift, Lio. I know you'll love it because... I love you."

"Galo..." Lio watched him get up and walk away from the grave. "I love you too. I'm sorry."

Lio was about run after him and embrace him but then, he felt a chain wrapping around his leg and he screamed in horror. He looked back to Noah to see that he opened the top part of his coat and the chain was coming from a black hole in his chest.

 **"Time to go, Lio Fotia."** Noah's voice didn't sound human anymore, more like Death who was ready to take your soul. And in this case, Noah was ready to take his.

And before Lio knew it, more chains came from Noah's chest and started wrapping themselves around his body.

"NO! PLEASE!" Lio screamed and begged while trying to get away from the ghost. He didn't want to die today. He still has to make omens and set things right. Although, no matter how hard he tried, the chains were too strong and tight that they hurt like Hell. And it felt lile he was getting ripped apart because of how strong the chains pulling him back. "I CAN CHANGE! PLEASE, GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE! I CAN CHANGE! I CAN CHANGE!"


	5. Galo Thymos, Lio's Beloved

"I CAN CHANGE! I CAN CHANGE!" Lio tossed and turned in his bed until he opened his eyes to see that he's back in his room.

He looked at his hands and touched his face in relief, feeling overjoyed about being alive. "I'm alive. Oh, thank god."

Lio sighed in relief once again but then he looked at his clock to see that it's four a.m. and it would be three hours until his alarm went off. "Oh my god! It's Valentine's Day and there's still time to set things right."

Lio ran to his kitchen with an excited smile and got out some baking utensils out. "I hope Anwyll didn't make a cake because I'm gonna make a big one for his party and... OH!"

Lio ran to his mail and saw that a flyer for a Valentine's Day sale ends today. "I need to buy gifts as well and I know just what to get."

* * *

Anwyll was making last minute preparations for his party. The guests should be arriving any minute now and he wants everything to be perfect.

Before he knew it, the bell to his boutique rang and Galo came in with a rectangular container with something chocolaty inside. "Hey Anwyll!"

"Hey, Galo!" Anwyll got down from his ladder and welcomed his best friend. "What did you bring?"

Galo gave the container to Anwyll with a small smile. "I made fudge for the party. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah!" Anwyll took the container and set in on the sweets table with a butter knife. "My boyfriend is bringing his friends over and they love fudge. So, this is perfect. Thank you."

"No problem." Galo shrugged but then his smile faded.

Anwyll turned around to see Galo's face and felt the sadness Galo feels. "Galo?"

Galo shook his head and gave a small smile like nothing happened. "Do you need help with anything before the guests arrive?"

"Galo..."

The boutique's door was slammed open, causing the two males to jump and look at the intruder. At the door was Lio, smiling like crazy and holding many gifts.

"Lio!?" Anwyll and Galo were surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Anwyll asked, pretending to be completely unaware of the situation. "I thought you said you were working today."

"To Hell with work!" Lio set the gifts down at the gift table and ran over to hug them. "You guys are more important than work."

Anwyll and Galo were a bit off by this but they hugged him back with smiles because they were glad to see their old friend back. And it felt good to see him smile.

Lio pulled back and looked at his two friends in the eyes. "And I want to tell you guys, I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Galo and Anwyll raised confused eyebrows.

"You were right, Anwyll." Lio gave said ravenette a small smile. "There's still love in my heart."

"Why the change of heart?" Anwyll gave a small smile. Not even bothering to hide his ambitions this time.

Lio looked down for a moment, trying to find his words. They probably won't believe the dream he had but he should at least put some truth in there. He gave a confident smile before looking up at the two again. "Lets just say, that I had a dream that made me think twice."

Anwyll shrugged with a smile. "Good enough for me."

Lio then turned to Galo, a bit nervous but he needs to grt it out before he's too late. "And Galo, I owe you an apology too."

"For what?"

"After Kray hurt me, I shut my heart out because I didn't want the same experience again." Lio took a breath before continuing. "But then, I realized that you became my secretary because you want to get close to me."

"What?" Galo gave a blush before trying to get out of it. "What do you mean? I-I-I don't know w-w-what you mean by that."

Lio shook his head with a smile. Galo has always been an open book and this just makes him even cuter. And being the bold person he is, Lio went up to Galo and kissed his lips.

Anwyll gasped with shock and excitement.

Galo turned completely red by this time but he wasn't complaining. For he kissed back with love.

Anwyll started clapping in approval and gave them a smile full of support. "Alright Galo and Lio."

The new couple smiled at him but then Lio remembered his other gift for the party. "Oh yeah! I made a cake for the party."

Anwyll gave a proud smile and set his hands on his hips. "You really changed, Lio."

* * *

Moments later, the other guests were arriving and some even brought other treats and gifts. Ignis even brought champagne for the occasion.

"I'm glad you had a change of heart, boss." Thyma smiled and held a cake pop that Anwyll made.

"Me too." Lio smiled at her and held Galo's hand with care.

The bell to the boutique rang and almost everyone looked towards the door to see who the late comers were.

And Lio's eyes went wide when he saw who came in.

"Honey!" Anwyll went over to greet the taller man of the three with a huge smile. "I'm glad you and your friends made it. There's two people I want you to meet."

Anwyll brought his beloved over with his two friends following before coming up to Galo and Lio. "Galo, Lio. This is my boyfriend, Noah McLing."

"Nice to meet you." Noah greeted and gave a small smile before introducing his friends. "These are my friends Meis and Gueira."

"A pleasure to meet you two." Meis gave his own smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Gueira gave a grin to the two.

Noah then lifted a pitcher he was holding and gave a smile to Anwyll. "I brought the cherry lemonade like I promised, babe."

"Awesome." Anwyll beamed and took the pitcher from his boyfriend.

Lio was shocked, he'll admit. He didn't expect to see the ghosts he saw in his dream as humans in real life. Was this some kind of trick of the brain or something?

"Is everything alright, Lio?" Meis asked, noticing that he was staring at them for a long minute.

Lio snapped out of his gaze and nodded. "Yeah, sorry. It's just... You guys look familiar."

"Really?" Gueira raised an eyebrow. "Have we met before?"

Galo and Anwyll looked at Lio as well to get an answer. But Lio gave a shrug and a smile. "Maybe we did, maybe we didn't. But it's still a pleasure to meet you three."

Noah gave a small smile, like he knew what it was about. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Lio and you as well, Galo."

"It's nice to meet you guys as well." Galo gave one of his famous smiles before the bell to the boutique rang again.

* * *

Night came for the party and everyone was exchanging gifts for their friends or beloveds.

Anwyll opened his gift from Lio and gasped when he saw white rose earrings with a matching necklace and ring to go with them. "Oh my god, I've always wanted these. How did you know, Lio?"

"I've known you for years and I know you love white roses." Lio gave a smile to him. "I thought they would be perfect for you."

"Thank you." Anwyll set his gift down and gave Lio a rectangular, red box. "Open my gift now. I saw them and thought of you."

"Okay." Lio opened the gift and gave a smile when he saw a pair of shin-length leather boots. And they're just his size. "Anwyll, they're beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Anwyll gave a smile in return before he felt tapping on his shoulder. And he turned around to see Noah.

"Hey, honey." Noah handed him a lovely box with pink wrapping papaer and a violet ribbon. "This is my gift for you, I hope you like it."

"Thank you, darling." Anwyll opened the gift and inside, he saw his favorite treat, edible chocolate chip cookie dough. "Aww, babe. I love it. Thank you."

"I always try my best for you."

Lio watched the lovebirds with a smile before turning to see Galo, looking a bit nervous. Curious, he made his way over to him. "What's wrong, Galo?"

"Lio, um..." Galo blushed a deep red and took a deep breath to help calm himself but the nervousness was a lot for him. He took another deep breath, it was now or never. So, with all the confidence he can master, he went down on one knee and gave Lio a small box. "This is my gift for you."

"Galo?" Lio took the small box he remembered from his dream and carefully, unwrapped it before he saw a black velvet box. Lio gasped and opened it to see a gorgeous white ring with a white diamond.

Galo held his hands on his, holding the ring as well with seriousness and confidence. "Lio, I know I may not be the smartest man in the world. But I do know what love is and I want to give you all of my love."

Everyone stopped talking and turned to the scene with surprise and excitement.

"So, with all of my heart and all of my burning soul," Galo gave one of his best smiles to Lio, "Lio Fotia, will you marry me?"

Lio gasped along with everyone else. Lio wasn't expecting this but he wasn't complaining. In fact, he was in tears. God, he was an idiot to not realize that love was right in front of him this whole time. But now that he gave Galo a chance, he feels like the happiest man alive. "Yes."

"What!?" Galo asked, hoping he heard him right.

"I will marry you, Galo Thymos." Lio gave him a smile before lifting a finger. "But..."

Galo's eyes went wide. "But what?"

"I want you to quit being my secretary and follow your dreams." Lio kissed his forehead with a smile. "You always wanted to be a firefighter and I want you to live your life the way you want it to be."

"Lio..."

"Don't worry, Ignis and I already talked about it before I arrived." Lio reassured and turned towards the Burning Rescue captain who gave a smile.

"We did." Ignis gave a nod to Galo. "And I think with the right knowledge, you'll be able to make the cut, kid."

Galo gave a smile and turned to his new fiancé with a smirk. "You're always one step ahead, aren't you?"

Lio gave an innocent shrug. "I try."

"I love you." Galo got up and kissed Lio's perfect lips while everyone applauded.

"I love you too." Lio told him before they kissed again.

At the sweets table, Meis, Gueira and Noah applauded with proud smiles.

"Well guys, our work here is done." Noah gave a nod of approval.

"I agree." Meis glared at Noah. "But you didn't have to scare Lio like that."

"He learned his lesson, didn't he?" Noah shrugged, taking a bite of one of the jalapeno poppers Anwyll made for him.

"Next time, can you just do the voice and not the chains?" Gueira took a champagne bottle and started to open it.

Noah ate his food and rolled his eyes. "Fine but no promises."

"Fair enough." Gueira got the cork off the bottle and poured some of the drink for the three of them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Anwyll walked over and offered his own champagne glass.

"Nothing much, babe." Noah shrugged and wiped his mouth with a napkin before kissing Anwyll's temple.

"Okay." Anwyll shrugged and watched as Gueira poured him a glass. Then he brought it up and tapped it a few times to get everyone's attention. "Everyone, thank you all for coming. I say, this has to be the best Valentine's Day ever." Anwyll raised his glass up for a toast. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone and I hope you like this story.💖💖💖 Valentine's Day is my favorite holiday and the Christmas Carol is one of my favorite stories. So, I just had to do this story. I hope you guys liked it and let me know what you think! Happy Valentine's Day, lots of love to you all.😘😘😘💖💖💖


End file.
